Tai's Party
by Becs
Summary: Mel decides to take the BoM to one of her friend's partys. Lance and Toby get disgustingly drunk, Pietro gets the girls, Todd meets a friend and brings him to Freddy. Tabletop dancing, and Evan bashing! Huzzah!


Disclaimer: Own Toby, Mel, Tai and all my other crazy characters that pop up every now and then. Don't own the rest o' them. But you all know that.

A/N - Here it is. The new party fic! Yay! Here we go

"I'm bored," Pietro whined as he guided the Porsche through Bayville's night-lit streets.

"Yeah, pity Duncan's parents didn't go on that vacation after all," Todd sighed, "we would've had something to do tonight."

"I've got somewhere we can go," Mel piped up from the backseat.

"Really?" Pietro eye's shone.

"Uh-huh," the blonde grinned. "My friend Tai's holding a party. I said I was gonna drop by later anyway so let's go!"

"Tai," Todd frowned, "what kinda name is that?"

"It's _his_ name," Mel poked out her tongue. "And don't be like that Toddy. It's a cool name."

"What kinda nationality is that?" Toby asked.

"I dunno," Mel shrugged. "He's African-American though."

"Cool," Pietro grinned. "Babes and bitches a-plenty then." This scored him a rather wicked whack from Mel. "Oww," Pietro pouted. "So where's his house?"

"Turn here," Mel pointed down the next street, "I'll direct you."

- - -

Not too much later Pietro pulled up onto the front lawn of Tai's house. The boys and Mel exited the car, Mel directing Lance's jeep into a free spot on the crowded grass.

"Yo Mel!"

"Hey there Jared!" Mel grinned, giving a quick wave to the teen as he walked across to greet her. "These are my friends, Pietro, Toby, Todd, Freddy and Lance."

"Sup y'all," Jared grinned, "who's is the car?" He gestured to Pietro's silver Porsche.

"Mine," Pietro answered.

"Well _damn_ boy!" Jared enthused, "that is one _fine_ set a' wheels!"

"Thanks," Pietro said, his face splitting into one of his characteristic arrogant grins.

"What's the party like?" Mel asked as they walked towards the house.

"Gettin' good," Jared answered, pushing open the door. A wall of sound hit the group. Loud hip-hop reverberated through the entire house. This, was not, a Duncan party. Rather than only a few dancers swaying to the music the whole room before them was a wall of swaying people, and, from what the boys could see, there wasn't a cheerleading type in sight. The party-goers were made up mostly of African-Americans, though there was a good number of other races present. Pietro grinned as his eyes drank in the numerous scantily clad girls dancing seductively to the hip-hop beats. Lighting a cigarette and snatching up a beer he made for the dance floor.

"Oi!" Mel grabbed hold of his arm, "where do you think you're going!?!"

"To.............girls," Pietro pointed hesitantly towards the dance floor.

"Have to meet Tai first," Mel motioned for him to follow. "Come on."

Mel pulled them through the crowd, weaving her way towards a large couch, pushed against the wall at the far end of the room. As she neared the couch one of the boys lounging on it stood up, his face splitting into a grin, his white teeth bright against his dark skin.

"Hey Shorty," Tai grinned, giving Mel a hug, "though' yo' said yo' wouldn't sho' till later?"

"Change of plans," Mel smiled, "I couldn't have 2 hours of serious artistry go to waste could I?" She spun around, demonstrating the floaty pink halterneck that showed a tantalizing amount of skin for the loose nature it occupied, and low rise jeans, her dark eyes smoky with shadow and mascara.

"And may I say most respectfully: _DAMN_!" Tai enthused.

"Why thank you Tai you may." Mel turned to the Brotherhood behind her. "Tai, these are my friends Toby, Todd, Freddy, Lance and Pietro."

"Sup y'all," Tai reached out and gave Pietro the classic black handshake.

"Pleasure," Pietro said through the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yo' guys got beer?" Tai gestured to a table covered in bottles. Pietro waved his bottle to show he had some; the rest of the Brotherhood snatched up a bottle eagerly.

"Anything special Shorty?" Tai asked Mel.

"This is good," Mel managed to say as she took a swig from her newly acquired bottle.

"Mel!" a pretty brunette called, "I didn't think you'd be here yet!"

"Hey Lynya," Mel smiled.

Lynya stopped short as her eyes lighted on Pietro, who was casting a glance in the direction of the dance floor. Mel noticing the look, gave a wicked grin and dragged her friend over to the speed demon.

"Lynya, this is Pietro. Pietro, Lynya."

"You dance?" Lynya asked Pietro, casting a coy look in his direction.

Pietro didn't answer; he just gave a wolfish grin, passed Mel his cigarette and took Lynya by the wrist, heading straight for the dance floor.

- - - 

"Are you _sure_ we should be doing this?" Kurt asked Evan as they made their way up the driveway to the party.

"Sure I'm sure," Evan answered, "and anyway, it's taken _ages_ for me to get an invite to one of Tai's parties."

"Who's Tai?"

"Who's Tai!?!" Evan gaped, "only the biggest gangsta in Bayville!"

"Bayville has gangstas?" Kurt frowned.

"It's a black thing man," Evan waved it away, "you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, if Jean or Scott find out about this we're dead."

"They won't," Evan snapped. "Now stop worrying! You're making me look bad." The 2 teens continued up the drive.

"Hold up," Jared said, pressing a hand against Evan's chest as he began to walk inside. "Where yo' goin'?"

"Look, I was jus' gon have a look round a'ight?" Evan said, his whole accent changing as he began to get into his 'gangsta' mode.

"Who yo' hang wit' Rodman?" Jared asked. His friend gave a grin at this.

"Look, I got an invite a'ight?" Evan said. "Can't yo' cut a brotha a little slack? I jus' wanna have a good time a'ight?"

"Yo' bringin' him in wit'chu?"Jared asked, jerking his chin in Kurt's direction.

"Well, if it's a'ight wit ma main man Tai," Evan answered.

"Yeah whateva Rodman," Jared grinned, gesturing towards the door. "Have 'fun' a'ight?"

"I sho' will," Evan grinned, "peace ma brotha."

"I don't know you," Kurt hissed under his breath as they walked in.

- - - 

__

Show me the diamonds

Show me the gold 

Call me the answer

Oh yeah

Call me anywhere

I don't have a care

This is my world.

You're so pretty, we're so pretty.

Pietro grinned at Lynya as the 2 of them moved smoothly to the music. Pietro moved closer, wrapping his arms around Lynya and nuzzling her neck. Lynya giggled softly. He moved away again, teasing her, drawing her in.

__

You're so pretty, we're so pretty

You're so pretty, Oh so pretty....

Pietro began to sing along with the words, his sapphire eyes sparkling, a wolfish smile spread about his face. 

__

Show me the money

Show me the money baby

You're so pretty, Oh so pretty

You're so pretty, we're so pretty....

Lynya smiled coyly at the New Yorker, easing herself closer, laying a shyly confident hand on Pietro's chest. Pietro took her hand into his own, bringing it slowly to his lips. He never broke eye contact with her as he tenderly kissed her palm, slowly moving up her fingers. His blue eyes shone mischievously as he softly mouthed Lynya's fingertips.

"You do that to every girl you meet?" Lynya asked, smiling as she enjoyed the sensation of Pietro's lips against her skin.

"Only the pretty ones," Pietro countered, grinning and kissing her wrist.

"Hey Lynya, who's your friend?"

"Yeah girl, he's pretty fine for a white boy!"

Pietro looked up, his eyes lighting on the 2 girls walking towards them. As he took in their short skirts and cute tops his smile grew wider.

__

'Thank you God,' was all he thought, _'thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!'_

- - -

Todd leapt up and down on the spot trying to catch a glimpse of Freddy. How could he loose a guy as big as that!?! Maybe he'd gone into another room?

"Hey hoppy!"

Todd blinked and turned around. "Wha?"

"Down here."

Todd looked down to his left. On the floor sat an African-American teen, his dark eyes slightly dreamy as he regarded Todd passively.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Reggie," the guy grinned, "who yo' be dawg?"

"Todd."

"Yo' wan' some muffin Todd?"

"Muffin? Isn't the standard line 'cake?' "

"What yo' talkin' 'bout dawg? I ain't got no cake! What'chu take me fo'? Now I'm feelin' generous so I may still let'chu have one." He held up the baked food in one hand.

"Muffins huh?" Todd raised an eyebrow. "Yeah okay. I'll have some muffin. Never heard of special muffins right?" He took the muffin from Reggie, taking a bite. "Mmm, this is good! You know, if you ever _did_ make 'cake,' I'm sure all your buddies would like it. Yum! You know, I should find my friend. He'd really like these. What makes them taste so great?"

"The special ingredient dawg," Reggie grinned.

Todd's eyes widened and then, as the drug began to take effect, they half-closed and a silly smile spread over his face. He began to laugh softly and he sat down next to Reggie with a thump.

"You know what?" he grinned stupidly.

"Wha?"

"I've always wanted to be," Todd snorted and began to laugh again. It was some time before he managed to say, "black."

"No problem dawg!" Reggie grinned, slapping him on the back, "I'll teach yo' all yo' need ta know a'ight?"

"A'ight," Todd grinned back, leaning against Reggie and beginning to laugh again.

- - -

__

Hot in

So hot in here

So hot in..... 

"Oh my God! Tai!" Mel leapt to her feet, abandoning her beer bottle and grabbing Tai by the wrist. "It's our song! Come on! We _have_ to dance!"

"Sho' thang Shorty," Tai grinned broadly and followed Mel onto the floor.

__

Just a lil' bit a ah, ah

Just a lil' bit a ah, ah....

Mel wove quickly through the crowd until they reached the dining table. Snatching up the last few cups of beer off the table she skulled them, passing one to Tai as she did so. Tai followed suit, leaping easily onto the table when he had finished, the gold chain on his wrist glinting as he reached down to help Mel up. Together they began to dance, Tai singing along to Nelly as the music pulsed onto the floor.

__

I was like, good gracious, ass iz bodacious

I'm flirtacious, tryin' to show patience

I've been lookin' for the right time to shoot my sleeze

Waitin' for the right time to flash my keys

Eh, I'm leavin', please believein' oh

Me and the rest of my heathens....

They danced well, perfect hip-hop style. Mel flashed him a smile over her bare shoulder, sliding down his front to calls of:

"_Damn_ girl!"

"Yo Mel! Gimme som o' dat!"

"Yo' gon get me trippin' gurl!"

__

'Cos I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you....

Tai leaned forward, resting his hands just above Mel's hips as she swayed them to the beat.

__

Uh uh can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use

I said

It's getin' hot in here

So take off all you clothes....

Mel took up the women's part of the song, her perfectly glossed lips moving along to the words.

**__**

I am gettin' so hot

I wanna take my clothes off

Oh, it's getting hot in here

So take off all your clothes

****

I am gettin' so hot

I wanna take my clothes off....

Evan, who had been searching frantically for Tai, who was to be his' ticket to the big time,' suddenly found himself looking straight at him; the gangsta's hands teasingly toying with the bottom of Mel's top as she danced against him.

"Kurt!" Evan cried, grabbing the mutant by the wrist in his excitement, "there he is! There's Tai!"

Kurt looked at where Evan was pointing. "Hey!" Kurt said, surprised, "isn't that Mel?"

"What?" Evan frowned. He squinted, looking back at Tai and Mel. "Shit! It is! _Damn_ that girl has _all_ the moves!"

"You're missing the point!" Kurt cried in exasperation, "if Mel's here, the Brotherhood is here!"

"Don't be stupid Kurt," Evan rolled his eyes, "they'd never get in here."

__

Vokal tanktop, on at this point

You're wit a winner so baby you can't lose

I got secrets can't leave Cancun

So take it off like you're home alone

You know dance in front the mirror when you're on the phone

Checkin' your reflection and telling your best friend

Girl I think my butt gettin' big.... 

"Come on," Evan said, dragging Kurt after him, "I want to meet him."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kurt growled, pulling his arm away from Evan, "you're pulling too hard!"

__

Give a little bit a ah, ah

Wit' a little bit a ah, ah

Let hand all out

Wit' a little bit a ah ah

And a sprinkle a that ah, ah

Let it just fall out

I like it when you ah, ah

Girl, Baby make it ah, ah....

The 2 X-Men got closer, Evan looking up as he neared the table top to see the 2 dancers perform a rather suggestive dance move to the words, 'I like it when you ah,ah' with perfect timing. As the next verse began Mel moved in front of Tai, leaning against him and looking over her shoulder. Tai grinned and began to sing again as the words started up.

__

Oh stop pacin', time wastin'

I got a friend wit' a pole in her basement

****

What?

I'm just kiddin' like Jason

****

Oh

Unless ya gon do it...... 

Mel and Tai continued to dance right to the end of the song and as the last words faded off wild cheering burst out. 

"Hey Mel!" someone called in a drunken voice, "20 bucks for a strip tease!"

"Sorry!" Mel called out to where the guy sat, beer in hand, "but I forgot my strippers underwear!"

"Eh," the guy shrugged, "Tori woulda beaten me anyway."

"You keep telling yourself that," Mel grinned, taking Tai's hand and letting him help her to the floor.

"Sup Tai," Evan grinned, stepping forward. Mel's eyes widened as she took in the sight of 2 X-Men.

- - - 

Lance downed another beer and looked out over the crowd. He had to admit he'd enjoyed Mel's little dance. Now all entertainment had gone, Mel had vanished back into the seething crowd and yet again he found himself wishing that Kitty was here. Absentmindedly he snatched up another beer and popped the cap. He was taking his first gulp when he began to wonder idylly if it was such a good idea to be drinking _another_ beer. _'Eh,' _he thought, _'I can handle it.'_

- - -

Pietro eased himself further up Maya's body, kissing her as he did so. In reply Maya wrapped her arms around the speedster's neck, returning his kiss a little harder. Pietro grinned against her lips despite himself, running a hand down her left side until he reached the bare skin between her top and the start of her jeans. Maya murmured against his cheek as he began to softly pepper the delicate curve of her neck with kisses.

"PIETRO!" came a joyful shout.

"The fuck?" Pietro growled, not rising from where he lay, merely turning his head in the direction of the shout. "Todd!?! What the hell do you think you're doing you little fucker?"

"Shut your fucking face Uncle Fucker..." Todd began to sing happily, the dopey look still plastered on his face. At this Reggie, who had been following behind, began to laugh; which caused Todd to join in, which had the 2 of them in hysterics in 4 seconds flat.

"What'chu laughin' about Regg-ie?" Maya snapped.

This only caused the 2 of them to laugh harder. Pietro looked down at Maya and grinned. Maya giggled at this, and wrapped her arms about Pietro's neck once more, pulling him downwards as she did so. Pietro was more than happy to oblige. 

- - -

"What the hell are you doing here!?!" Mel exploded, regarding Evan with undisguised distaste.

"Yo' know him Shorty?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Evan!" Evan yelped an introduction, ignoring Mel's outburst and slapping his hand into Tai's. "May I just say.......wow! This is such an honor and I just want you to know I'm your biggest fan!"

"Huh?" Tai frowned, he whispered aside to Mel, "Does he think I'm someone famous?"

"Oh!" Evan stammered. Thinking Tai was whispering about his lack of attitude he covered up smoothly saying, "I mean........s'up Tai." He turned to Mel, the epitome of cool, "what'chu gon' say Mel?"

"I _was_ gonna mock you but you seem to be doing a fine job of destroying your rep all by yourself," Mel laughed.

"Heh heh," Evan gave a nervous laugh, "what a kidder."

"Yeah I'm a real Eddie Murphy," Mel rolled her eyes.

"What's wit' yo' plaster 'Evan?' " Tai asked, prodding the plaster on Evan's left cheek, 'yo' tryin' ta be Nelly?"

"Rodman and Nelly," Mel giggled, "what a mix."

Evan shot her a withering look and said nothing.

"A'ight," Tai grinned, easing off the playful teasing, "what'chu really want Nelly?"

"It's Evan," Evan corrected.

"Yo' tryin' to ride me boy-ay?" Tai asked, getting into Evan's face.

"No," Evan squeaked, "Nelly's cool. I love Nelly."

Tai raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, not _love _love Nelly. That'd be un-ummmm-thuggish. He's just cool like ummm with his songs and rapping and all his gangsta stuff. He's really got it down huh? Yeah, Nelly......." Evan gulped. 

Mel laughed, leaning forward and tapping Evan on the nose. "Nice going Slugger."

"Shut yo' mouf," Evan snapped.

"Hey back off boy-ay!" Tai growled, "don't'chu disrespect ma gurl."

"Eeeep," Evan sqeaked, "s-so sorry. Love ya Mel."

"That's betta," Tai grinned, "now, what _did_ chu want?"

"He want's to be 'posse'," Kurt interrupted, bored with Evan's tip-toeing around.

"Kurt!" Evan gaped.

"All by himself?" Tai smirked.

"No!" Evan cried, trying to cover the embarrassing gap Kurt had thrust him into. "With you know, the rest of them."

Tai cast a glance at Mel, who shrugged. He turned back to the X-Man. "A'ight Nelly, we'll give yo' a try. What'chu gon' do first?"

"Uhhhh, get you a drink?"

"Good start Nelly," Tai nodded, "see yo' back there a'ight?" He jerked his hand towards the couch at the back wall.

"A'ight!" Evan beamed, tearing off in the direction of the alcohol.

- - -

Hey, have you seen a guy with white hair?"

Toby looked up in surprise, coming face to face with a group of girls.

"No," Toby sighed, waving them away.

"Oh," they said. Disappointed they walked away.

"Depressed huh?" Lance asked Toby as the ebony-haired mutant took a long gulp from the vodka bottle he had clenched in his left hand.

"Yeah," Toby replied, "how can you tell?"

"You've graduated to hard alcohol."

"Yeah, well, what do you expect?" Toby shrugged. "It's not like I've got anyone to go off and have quick, grass-sheeted sex with." He jerked his head in the direction Maya and Pietro had taken a little while ago.

"Me either," Lance sighed, moving to Toby's couch and sitting down heavily.

"What do you mean?" 

"Kitty's not here."

Toby smiled softly at this. "You're so cute and loyal."

"Yeah.........don't call me cute."

"Right. Sorry."

"Well, we can be moping drunkards together," Lance grinned, "the boy-chaser, with his unrequited love and moi, the idiot-boy who just never seems to be able to get his girl." He raised his Jim Bean bottle and clinked it against Toby's vodka.

"Where'd you get that!?!" Toby breathed, eyes wide.

"Duncan's liquor cabinet on the way out."

"Nice."

"Yep. Care for a sip?"

"Fuck a _sip_!" Toby answered, swapping bottles and downing an enormous mouthful.

- - -

"Fred, Fred, he don't have a..................dread?" Todd began, hopping up to his large friend.

"Hey Todd, what's up?""

"Wasssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Todd answered.

"Huh?"

"Wasssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Todd cried again, Reggie joining in this time. Within seconds the 2 were face to face echoing one another.

"Wassssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

"Wasssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

Freddy looked at Reggie and Todd and shrugged. "When in Rome................"

As Pietro walked back inside, righting his slightly ruffles shirt he frowned at his 2 friends and Reggie as they faced one another yelling 'wassuuuuuuup' back and forth. "Weird......" He murmured and headed for the drinks table.

- - -

"Hey Mel," Pietro called, walking up to where Mel sat with Tai, "you won't believe what I just s-JESUS CHRIST WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE!?!"

"_Pietro!?!_" Evan gaped, dropping Tai's drink in shock.

"Hey!" Tai yelled, flicking drink off his arm, "watch ma bling bling a'ight!?!" He snatched at Evan's shirt front and wiped the alcohol off his 2 gold chain bracelets.

"Oh Jesus I'm sorry," Evan began.

"Oh. My God," Pietro grinned, recovering from his initial surprise, "you wanna be posse!!!" 

"I - " Evan began.

"Oh that's so cute!" Pietro cooed, leaning forward and pinching that X-Man's cheek. "Daniels wants to be gangsta. Awwwww."

Tai laughed.

"Lay off man," Evan growled, slapping Pietro's hand away, "you're making me look stupid."

"Oh we wouldn't want to do _that_," Pietro rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Mel. He looked up at Evan and said calmly, "well Daniels? Are you going to get Tai his drink?"

"I hate you _so_ much right now," Evan said through gritted teeth.

"Boo hoo," Pietro pouted, "I'm so upset I might have to join a self-help group."

"Stop patronizing me!!" Evan yelled, so loudly the people near to the couch turned to look, surprise on their faces.

"Nice word Daniels. Where'd you pick that up? Didn't know you did the intelligent thing."

"Arrrgh!" Evan cried in exasperation, "_why_ can't I get rid of you!?!" And with that he left, stamping away on heavy feet.

Pietro turned to Tai, "how'd he do?"

"Not too fine," Tai answered, "spilt my drink, dissed my gurl, and now he's gon' blew it all trippin' on me."

"Not posse material huh?"

"Fuck na."

- - -

It had been 2 hours since Toby and Lance had begun their drinking rampage. Now...............terriers chasing rabbits moved in a straighter line.

Toby staggered over to Pietro, who had a girl pressed up against a wall, kissing her hard, Lance following after.

"Safe sex or n-no sex children," Toby slurred, pointing a heavy, slow moving finger at the 2 of them.

"What is this!?!" Pietro snapped, looking Lance and Toby up and down in disgust, "interrupt Pietro's make-out session day?"

"Safe sex," Toby repeated. He moved closer and wrapped his arms about the shoulders of both Pietro and his girl. The glass bottle of Jim Bean in Toby's hand pressed cold against Pietro's cheek. "Buh if you do 'ave a kid........call it Toh-by."

"Or Lanshe," Lance called from behind.

"You know wha?" Toby's speech was lilting, slow. "I think I luv you more than _anyt_hing in the whoooole world. I mean........I like you more than chocolate and," he paused to take a swig from the bottle. Which resulted in Pietro's face being pulled closer, as Toby didn't bother to unhook his arm from about the speedster's neck and shoulders, "I like you _way_ more than alcohol." He paused again. This time to think. "Buh, I still luv alcohol. Only, I'm pretty shurre I luv you morre." He staggered back, tripping. Lance caught him. Just. "Ch-cherrio," Toby gave a salute with his bottle hand. "We're gonna find more drinksh."

Pietro blinked in surprise as the 2 guys wandered off, stopping along the way to tell another unsuspecting couple, 'safe sex or no sex.'

"What was that all about?" the girl asked Pietro, looking up into his face.

"I have no, idea," Pietro replied, turning back to her and smiling, "now.................where were we?"

- - -

"I'm hungry," Todd said.

"Me too," Freddy nodded.

"I'm all for that dawgs," Reggie grinned.

The group headed for Tai's kitchen. Pulling open the fridge the 3 were met with food. Lots of food.

"Welcome to heaven," Todd breathed.

- - -

Mel pulled her hair back off her face and danced, Pietro at her side. The room was a mass of shifting colours and faces.

__

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Fo' shizzle my nizzle used to dribble down in VA

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

That's the anthem get your damn hands up

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Not guilty ya'll got-ta feel me

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

That's the anthem get your damn hands up

Mel smiled drunkenly, lifting her arms and turning her hips. Pietro followed after.

- - - 

"Another sandwich Todd?"

"Don't mind if I do."

- - -

Toby and Lance lay on one of the couches, blacked out, the Jim Bean bottle still clutched in Toby's hand.

The next morning

It was 4 in the afternoon before all the Brotherhood were up and moving. Toby lay sprawled across the breakfast table, a cold cloth on his head, a cup of coffee close at hand, wincing at the slightest sounds. Lance was in a similar state. Pietro was on the phone to some girl her had met last night. Todd and Freddy were happy, stuffing more toast into their faces.

"Nice shiner Lance," Todd commented between mouthfuls.

"What?" Lance yelped, rushing to a mirror. "Ahh! Where did that come from?"

Pietro placed a hand over the receiver of the phone and said, "you acquired it when you accused some guy of dancing with your girlfriend."

"Kitty was there!?!" Lance frowned.

"No, but you were convinced enough that this girl was your girlfriend to try and punch him," Pietro replied, "what? Yes I'm still here gorgeous. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Shhhh!" Toby snapped. "You guys talk and eat too loud, and I'm not in the mood for happy people." He glanced down at his white skateshoes. "And how the fuck did I get _red wine_ on my shoe!?!"

"Have some more coffee," Freddy interrupted, topping up Toby's cup. "Grumpy Toby + coffee = Happy Toby!"

"That's the theory anyway," Pietro piped up.

"Just talk to your girlfriend," Toby snapped. "God, I don't think I've had a hangover this bad since....._ever._"

"We should do this again," Lance murmured.

"Definitely."

- - -

Yay! All done! Hope you liked. Oh, btw, if anyone wants Mel pics give me your email! Ciao, Becs. 


End file.
